


Comfort Food

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-March [24]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Cooking, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-infarction, Wilson tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 83. HAPPY BIRTHDAY [](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile)[**leiascully**](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/). Beta'd by [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[**michelleann68**](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.

Cooking had been his mother’s coping mechanism and now it was Wilson’s

There was nothing he could do to alleviate House’s pain or anger. Stacy was barely holding it together in the face of the constant barrage of verbal abuse. She appeared to be living solely on cigarettes, diet coke and self-justification.

Their condo felt like a war-zone littered with pizza boxes.

“I’m not hungry,” they both insisted, but Stacy ate a full bowl of his chicken soup and House even managed something like his old smile when he tasted the chocolate pudding.

That smile kept Wilson cooking for months.


End file.
